A number of attachments are associated with a patient in the provision of modern healthcare, particularly in a critical care or intensive care setting. As the number of attachments and functions provided by these attachments increases, the potential for adverse and other atypical events increases. As such, a need exists for a system and method for managing a number of attachments associated with a patient.